


Talking to Me, Talking to You

by xxcaptaincanaryxx



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anon Prompt, Different take on season 2 finale, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, sort of fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaptaincanaryxx/pseuds/xxcaptaincanaryxx
Summary: Tumblr Anon Prompt: fix-it or a different take of how the season 2 finale could have gone.Or the one where future aberration Sara talks to the present Sara about how they feel about one Leonard Snart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!  
> Alright here we go! Hope you like; sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> For this fic Sara is the Sara who was from the past then becomes the permanent one in present I may refer to future Sara as an aberration or as future Sara to clear any confusion. 
> 
> Also I had to add some stuff because I'm too depressed irl and this is my only escape ur welcome
> 
> Dis. Don't own this show or else you would have seen shit like this on Tuesday  
> ____________________________________________

"I know what your thinking."

Sara raised her eyebrow at her future self. They had just finished their conversation about the spear and updating the team. They finally had a moment alone as their plan was being set in motion. Both Sara's were still leaning on the table, mirroring each other. 

Thinking about it, Sara's face hardened and tried to blink away tears welling in her eyes. 

"I'm you... Us. Me?" the future Sara shrugged her shoulder; she let a tear fall down her cheek. 

Sara looked at her other self and tilted her head in understanding. 

"It's just..." Sara took a breath letting her own tear fall as her counterpart did, "Seeing him..." She let out a somewhat hysterical laugh. 

The aberration reached out to put her hand over Sara's. "I know," she whispered softly, "I know." Sara and future Sara looked at each other in understanding. 

"No one on this ship knows how much he meant to me..." Sara looked up at her future, "Us. And-"

"And it never felt right to grieve," the aberration continued, "To Mick. To the team."

"We could use the spear. Fix it..." Sara muttered. She was still leaning against the table holding her other self' s hand.

"Yeah, we could," the future Sara stated as she watched her past self play with Snart's ring on her hand. 

"But we won't..." Sara mumbled, twisting the ring. 

"No," a barely audible murmur. 

A few moments of silence passed by between the two Saras. The ease and comfort Sara felt at sharing her feelings was a sentiment she had not felt since she had been with Leonard. Playing cards, talking, smirking, laughing-

"I'm in love with him."

Suddenly, Sara gently let go of the aberration's hand, and looked up. Sara stared into the eyes of her future self; her heart would of pounded out of her chest had it not been stuck in her throat. 

"Yeah..." Sara was confused. She knew she had feelings for Leonard, but to what extent? They were a possibility, an almost, but her future self seemed so sure. 

"I watched him-" the aberration paused closing her eyes to take a deep breath and hold back tears. "I watched him kill Amaya," she opened her eyes to see her other self. 

Both Sara's eyes were welled with tears, but both determined to not let any fall.

Sara did not know what to say to her future self. Why would that help her realize that she loved-

"You know why," the aberration answered her thought. 

Sara nodded in realization.

"That bastard had come so far... It just made me realize how much."

"He wanted to be better," Sara mumbled. 

"I like to think we were a part of that reason," the aberration smiled. 

"Everytime I hear the whir of that gun, feel that rush off cold air... See those, ice blue eyes," Sara smiled brightly with a sadness recalling the crook, "I think he's back. He is right there Sara... But it's not him." She let out a laugh. "Dammit, I love him."

"Yeah, we do," the aberration smiled sadly.

The two Sara's shared a small smile. Wordlessly, they finished their conversation.  
Maybe one day. 

Maybe sooner than they thought. 

____________________________________________

Sara strode into the brig to meet with their final prisoner. Damien and Merlyn had been returned to their respected timelines and homes. 

"Alright," she took a breath avoiding the gaze of the crook, "Malcolm is back in 2016 where he belongs."

She had saved the crook last, just wanting to have him close for as long as she could. Even if it wasn't him. 

"In prison?" drawled the crook who leaned against the wall, as the assassin came around the corner. 

"No!" Sara smirked as she came to in front of the glass door. "His crappy apartment."

"And what are your plans for me?" Leonard pushed off the wall to stand a few feet in front of her. Only a thin sheet of glass separated them. "I'm dead in 2017, remember?"

How could she forget? 

"I'm not taking you back to 2017," Sara calmly stated staring into his eyes. 

He stared right back, mirroring her smirk, but with a hint of confusion.  
______________________________________________

CENTRAL CITY 2014

Leonard shoved the metal door of the warehouse open, grimace present on his face as Sara followed him into the room. 

"Should've done this back on the ship, Sara" he said. "Would've saved us a lot of time," he sighed. 

Sara continued to follow him into the room armed with her assassin skills and the memory erasing gun. 

"I didn't bring you here to kill you Leonard," she softly stated. 

"So what are we doing here?" he drawled without any malice or spite. 

Sara went ahead of him opening the exit to the warehouse. "This is where Thawne recruited you for the Legion," she pulled up the metal door. Sara looked out towards the city to take a quick breath letting the cold envelope her. 

She turned to Leonard who was also staring out at the city line. 

"I am gonna wipe your memory and put you on the right path," Sara's expression was blank. 

He frowned. Still not looking at her, he started to walk slowly outside, and he began to speak. "You mean the path where I join up with some Brit-Twit, and die! Trying to save the world." Leonard stared out at the water. 

"No," Sara looked at him softly with a smile, "You die trying to save your friends." 

"Still a death sentence," Leonard softly said. He was afraid. Sara could see the fear on his face, and she wanted nothing more to ease his pain. 

"Leonard, you end up being a better man," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. 

"You mean softer," he turned to face her in a soft growl. 

"No," she said taking a step closer. He looked down at her as they were only a couple feet apart and their eyes met. His pained fearful ones reflected to her sad ones. "I mean better." 

They stared at each other for a second, Leonard frozen in place, before Sara slowly reached to cup his cheek with one hand. 

He winced and almost pulled away, but she pulled him down and grabbed his arm to reach up and meet his lips halfway. She pulled him into the kiss trying to pour everything that she wanted to say, but knew she shouldn't. Couldn't. Sara's hand caressed his cheek, while the other pulled his head down closer hers. When the crook takes no action Sara began to pull away, but after the initial shock, Leonard's stiffness subsided as he pulled his slender arms around her waist and placed his lips back onto hers. The kiss was fiery and passionate, unlike their previous short and sweet one. He was aggressive and despite his initial hesitation, he reciprocated. 

After a while they pulled apart, each taking shaky, shallow breaths. 

Leonard slowly pulled Sara away, not letting her go, so he could see her face. He had kissed girls and women before, but this was different. He was confused with the way his heart was beating. How he never wanted to kiss anyone else. 

He lifted his hand to wipe away a tear that had fallen down Sara's cheek. When had she stared crying?

"I don't-" his voice was soft. The voice he saved just for her.

"I love you." Sara looked up at him with her bright blue eyes with a downcast, but most beautiful smile he had ever seen. 

Leonard began to feel tears well into his eyes. Holding the little blonde in his arms, he wanted nothing more than to make her love him. How could she? What the hell kind of person does he become, where such a beautiful girl can... Can- Love... Him? 

"I have to wipe your memory now," Sara muttered softly still holding onto the crook, her hands had slid down to his chest. She was looking at his eyes trying to memorize his features from this close proximity. Her almost lover. 

"Wait," he pleaded. Just wait. His eyes looked at her with a pure innocence that made her want to hold him, hide him, and never let him go. "I know you have to wipe my memory, but... Can you just please tell me what happened?"

Sara took a breath, unsure.

"Please," he drawled trying to persuade her from rejecting his request. 

Sara nodded solemnly. Talking to him, even if he won't remember might give her some sort of closure. 

"Long story short. Couple months after that, uh," Sara huffed a laugh, "Brit-Twit recruits us, we have to destroy something called the Oculus and the Time Masters, or Bastards according to Mick," the crook and assassin grinned at each other thinking of the pyro. 

Sara's face grew serious. "When we got there... Things were going okay, we were winning, but there was a fail-safe. Someone had to stay behind. Mick, he... He was there, but you knocked him out," her voice was soft and sad. "You told me to go, I kissed you, I took Mick, and-" Sara let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. 

"I left you."

"You did what you had to. Mick and you would both be dead had you not. Other me understood that. I do. You should too," he stated. 

"Yeah," Sara whispered smiling sadly. 

Sara's heart clenched at the reminder that this was not her Leonard per se, but his words comforted her. Sara closed her eyes, and the thief suddenly embraced her pulling her close. 

Sara was taken aback by the sudden action, but wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her waist. Maybe hearing about his death had been hard for him to hear. He was probably more afraid. 

Slowly she pulled back, wiping a tear she hardened her expression. 

"It's time."

Leonard nodded. 

"Goodbye crook."

Sara pulled out the memory ray gun an quickly flashed Snart staring at him for a second wistfully with a smile before walking away.

Leonard shook his head in a daze until he heard the door behind him click. 

He looked down at the battery fuse of the memory ray with a smirk. 

*Flashback*

"Yeah," Sara whispered. 

Leonard pulled her into a hug, which she had no issue with reciprocating. He felt bad for the way he was going about it, but the hug was for his sake too. As he found comfort in her arms he slipped down one hand into the cartridge of the memory gun. The thief slipped the fuse up his sleeve, all the while finding a tranquility in the blondes arms. 

*Flashback End*

"See you soon assassin."

 

______________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of that anon prompt. 
> 
> Dis. Don't own legends or you would have seen shit like this on Tuesday.

"Goodbye Crook," Sara had flashed Snart with the memory ray and walked put the door. 

The assassin took a couple of quick strides, holding her composure until she finally heard the click of the metal door she exited out of. 

As she stepped out of the warehouse Sara let out a half sob, her back to the door, she tilted her head up to the sky. She was going to miss Leonard so much; these recent encounters had only reminded her of what she had lost. At least time was back to the way it was supposed to be, she thought. She quickly wiped away a tear that fell astray as the assassin heard the whir of the Waverider approaching. 

As the hatch opened, Sara entered, hardening her expression into a blank one.

"Everything go accordingly?" Rip asked with a heavy British accent concerned as she entered the ship. 

Brit-Twit, she almost smiled. "Without a hitch," she said coldly. Your starting to sound like Snart, she heard Kendra's voice say in her head. 

She brushed past Rip with the same impassive look through the cargo bay and up the stairs. She just needed to get to her room, to be alone with her thoughts. 

The assassin began a steady pace through the halls towards her room, hoping to avoid her teammates. Her face was determined, her eyes wide, and her heart beating fast as she was trying to keep herself together. She was almost there. 

Standing two feet in front of her door-

"Hi Captain!" came a duo of cheery voices. 

Great the wonder twins. "Ray," she nodded, "Nate," she said suspiciously. No one person, let alone two, could be this happy... All the time. 

"Jax said he is almost finished those repairs, so we can probably leave the timestream in the next hour or so," Ray smiled.

"Yep! Maybe we can head to the Roaring Twenties next!" Nate added. 

"Oooh! Or go back to the Colonial Period!" chimed Ray. 

"No! No, no, no," Nate said with the nerdiest grin turning to mirror Ray's. 

Sara had a headache and was looking between the two with furrowed brows and a slightly horrified expression. Was she really going to have to deal with this right now. 

"Harry Houdini!" the nerd and geek exclaimed simultaneously. 

"ARUBA!" Mick grunted. 

When had Mick gotten here?

"Alright!" Sara yelled, holding a hand to her head as though she were in physical pain. 

Ray and Nate had turned to her with confused and slightly hurt puppy dog faces, while Mick just left whilst drinking a beer. Rip who must have heard the commotion began to drag the two oblivious men away. 

"Alright, let's give the Captain a rest shall we. It's been a rough day," Rip smiled at Sara. 

"Bu-" 

Rip began to drag them away, so Sara did not hear the end of Nate' s plea. Sara gave Rip a nod of appreciation and waited until she was alone in the hall. 

Letting out another breath, she sighed while closing her eyes looking up at the ceiling. "Oh, man," she whispered to herself weakly. 

Eyes still shut, using her muscle memory, she turned to open her room's door. The metal door opened and quickly shut behind her. Sara blindly took a couple of steps into the darkness. 

Sara's eyes shot open as her assassin senses kicked in and she sensed a figure behind her against the door. 

She quickly spun in a circle swept the feet of the individual and threw them onto the floor. The mysterious stranger fell to the floor with a humph, and before they could get up Sara jumped on top of them. The man as she realized was laying flat on his back with Sara sitting on top of him. Whoever this bastard was made a big mistake, he chose the worst room, Sara thought. She began to pull out a knife, when she felt the chest she was sitting on vibrating. 

The man was chuckling. 

"Sara," came a laugh, "Stop. It's me."

Wait. That drawl. Sara glared down at the glowing blue eyes in the dark.

Slowly lowering her knife she whispered, "Gideon, lights to 60%." 

The lights turned on and Sara looked down to see herself wrapped up in her crook. Her supposed to be dead crook. 

Their heads were a few breaths apart, her arms bracing herself from crushing into him.

The smug bastard was smirking at her, and it appeared he was enjoying the position they were in. Neither were making an action to move. 

"Leonard?" she asked in shock. 

"I knew you'd come," he smiled, a real smile. He had been waiting for her. 

"How?" Was all the blonde managed to say sternly, her voice cracking, eyes wide welled with tears. 

"Because you love me," his smile widened. 

Not the question, but instantly she knew. 

Slowly her hand went to cup his cheek. 

"It's me," he whispered. 

In a split second the two reached for each other pulling each other closer than humanly possible. Their lips met in the chaos of trying to become one. The embrace of being in each other's arms. 

Sara pulled away as Leonard began to sit up, but she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck burrowing her head in the crook of his neck. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist, as he sat crossed legs she was pretty much in his lap now. He wrapped one arm around her waist in return, the other tangled in the gold locks of her hair, holding her head to him. Neither caring that they were on the cold floor of the Waverider. They both quite liked the cold. 

Sara was freely letting tears loose.

After a while they pulled their heads apart, but did not let each other go. 

"I believe this is yours," he softly drawled. He handed her the memory ray's fuse gun. 

Sara let out a hysterical laugh, and pecked his lips. 

"Hell of a thief?" he whispered, caressing her cheek and wiping away her tears. Her eyes were used with tears, but so were his. The blue of their eyes was so much more intense. Their feelings only heightened the emotion and mood. 

"Hell of a hero," Sara smiled leaning her forehead against his. 

Leonard winced, and he pulled back a little. 

"Sara," he mumbled, "I'm sorry." For hurting you. For going against the team. For killing Amaya. 

"I know," she nodded solomnley with sincere eyes. 

The crook and assassin would always understand each other. Their past would not define them. That is why they had joined this journey in the first place, to become better... Together. 

The unspoken conversing was something they could get used to as they stared into each other's eyes. 

"Hey, I love you too," he smiled. 

"Really," Sara mocked shock, "Wanna see what the future might hold for me. And you. And me and you."

They both smirked. Oh yeah, this would definitely work. 

"Wait have you been waiting here this whole time?" Sara began to think clearly as time passes and she grew at ease in Leonard's arms. She almost started giggling. 

Leonard snorted. "Actually, I woke up in my safe house 2017. When Rip was dropping off Merlyn, I snuck onboard. Came to your room, but you weren't here... Thought I'd surprise you."

"Suprise the assassin," Sara laughed teasingly. 

"Yeah... Not one of my proudest moments," he drawled. 

"Wait. Your safe house? How did you survive the Oculus?" she asked. 

"Well, with your help I knew there was a fail-safe, but I knew you guys had to think I was dead," Leonard smirked as though he were a devious mastermind. He kinda was though. He thoroughly distracted his mark, got his information, and took his loot. 

"So...?" Sara shoved him playfully for the suspense. 

"I gave one Barry Allen, The Flash, a call. He put in a makeshift weight retractor to hold down the fail-safe, while he and his friend Cisco, Vibe, took me back to your present Central City."

"Mhhmm..." Sara looked smug. 

"What assassin?" Leonard teasingly snarled with a smile. 

"Life is good," she smiled. 

"That it is," he whispered pulling her in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End the second part of the prompt that no one really asked for lol!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Comments are my life!

**Author's Note:**

> Woop that took quite the turn there! Please send me more prompts!! Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
